


No Rest For The Wicked

by NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets



Category: Gay vampires, LGBT - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, Humour, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolves, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets/pseuds/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow Wild was raised a Hunter. When his parents were murdered by vampires, he went to live with his Godfather, Alaric. Almost a year later Alaric insists they move to a place called 'Mystic Falls'. Arrow is not impressed.That is until he meets a certain Salvatore brother. Then he's out for blood. Vampire blood. Arrow is no ordinary human after all, he is one badass mother with a stake! Vampires better beware, even the ones Arrow finds himself strangely drawn to.</p><p>Beau is Elena Gilbert's twin brother. They were raised by their birth mother, Isobel. Four months after his aunt, uncle and father's death, Beau is ready to get the hell on with his life. But Beau could never have anticipated what getting on with his life could mean. When he runs into Stefan Salvatore on the first day of school, he somehow knows nothing will ever be the same again. And not just because Stefan is a vampire. Then Beau meets Stefan's four older brothers, Damon, Caspian, Kaiden and Bastian...yeah, life in Mystic Falls has changed forever. Especially when Beau starts to realise he might not be as human as he thought...No turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Bread, books and other vital things'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or any of the characters on the show...I do however own this fanfic, which is almost as good ;) xxx
> 
> Ok, this story will include swearing, scenes of violence (gore warning) and scenes of explicit sex (as well as some sexually related stuff such as blood sharing ect).
> 
> Enter a world where there was no Katherine. Where the Salvatore's were all born vampires. Where everything is not quite as it seems. Where there are more than twice the amount of Salvatore brothers (which means more than double the amount of exasperating sexiness). Where Isobel never gave up her children, met Alaric or became a vampire. Where there are more than just Vampires and werewolves running around. Where there are no love triangles because I have created enough characters to satisfy EVERYONE. 
> 
> A world where love and lust and magic and blood and hate and death come together to create a perfectly insanely wild and wonderful story.

Arrow's P.O.V-Prologue

Do you ever feel like you want to start your whole life over? Just rewind and do everything the way you now know you should have done the first time around?

Yeah, I thought so.

There have been moments when I've wished that were possible. Like when my parents died. I could have really done with some Doctor who intervention shit for that.

But life, well, there is no reset button.

The best you can do is just...hold on.

It was eleven months. Eleven months after my parents were killed by monsters. That's when I got thrown into the path of a creature with violet eyes. A creature like no other. A creature I now call my best friend.

And I also met Him. The one man who changed everything. Who changed me.

Actually, meeting Him was just the beginning. Because not long after, I met his brothers.

And that's when things really started to get complicated...

 

Chapter One: 'Bread, books and other vital things'

Beau's P.O.V

"Come on Beau! We're gonna be late!" Elena yells into my ear.

I hit her with a pillow and shout back,

"I wasn't deaf Elena! I was ignoring you!"

I sit up, disgruntled and annoyed. But then, I always wake up feeling that way.

I despise those who can wake up feeling happy and bright. It's just not natural.

"Well, you weren't answering" Elena argues, her arms crossed.

I narrow my eyes at my twin sister,

"Sorry, I can't her you. Now I'm deaf. Because some LUNATIC KEPT YELLING IN MY EAR!"

Elena rolls her eyes and ignores my mini rant. Bitch.

I'm allowed to think that, she's my twin.

"Just hurry up Beau, we have to set a good example for Jeremy, we're picking him up from Jenna's for school, remember"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. I sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation,

"Elena, Jeremy doesn't give two shits what we do. He's just having a hard time right now, leave him alone"

Elena throws her hands up and hits my shoulder, hard.

"How can you say that? Jeremy is our baby cousin, we need to be there for him. To help him through this"

I groan loudly,

"Oh my God, Jeremy's upset about his parents being dead. Let him be upset God damn it. It's a reasonable thing to be upset about you know"

Elena shakes her head, a real sadness in her eyes that I wish so badly I could take away. Even when she's being particularly bothersome, like right now.

"Our father died too, Beau. Our Dad died. And so did our Aunt and Uncle. I wish you wouldn't talk about it like it doesn't matter. We lost them too"

I nod slowly, unable to think of what Elena wants me to say. I understand what she means, but I can't help it.

People deal with their grief in different ways. I was a angry broken mess for months. And now I'm done. I want to get back to living my life.

And the only way I'm gonna be able to do that is if I push the grief I feel over their death to the back of my mind. I need to stop thinking about it, about them, or I'm going to drive myself fucking crazy.

I'm even sort of looking forward to going back to school. At least school is normal. I need a little bit of normal right now.

I take Elena's hand in mine and say carefully,

"I know Elena. Now please, can you just let it go?"

Elena bites her lip, but reluctantly agrees to my request.

Thank fuck, God, and his many twitter followers for that.

...

I have a quick shower and pull on some clothes, my usual style of black levi's, blue converses and many different obnoxious t-shirts. Today's is light blue with a stick figure frantically hugging a dinosaur and a caption underneath that says in big white bold letters 'If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur'.

Oh yeah, I'm one of those people.

I try to sort out my hair in the mirror, it's jet black (completely natural thank you very much Caroline) and long enough to curl over my ears and forehead, my stupid fringe is darting off in all different directions. I gave up on taming it a long time ago, it's like lightening runs through it or something.

I've got a beautiful face though, that's something I have always been told by...everyone really. It's kind of...eerily perfect, if that makes any sense. Bonnie once said it's inhuman for me to look this strangely beautiful. She described my beauty as 'haunting'.

See, now, that's the kind of friends I have. Mean ones.

No, I'm kidding, I love my friends...even Tyler. Sometimes. When he's not talking mostly.

I'm pretty tall I guess, and I wouldn't say I'm skinny exactly, more lithe and finely toned if anything. And pale, I've always been pretty damn pale. Never had a sunburn or suntan in my life, no matter how much time I spend in the sun.

Not that I've spent that much time in the sun over recent years, as I'm one of those teenagers who consider the sun to be my enemy. You know, with all the connotations of happiness that are linked to it and all.

My nemesis is, of course, authority. What kind of youth would I be if it wasn't?

A damn shoddy one is the answer to that.

I'd have to say that my eyes are my stand out feature. They indeed have the 'weird factor' as Caroline likes to tell me at every available opportunity.

The thing is, not only are my eyes abnormally large, they are also the very vivid colour of violet. I have no idea why I have purple eyes, Mom says it's just a scientific anomaly, that sometimes shit just happens. It's not exactly the most manly colour either, but that doesn't bother me. It's the strange looks I get that are annoying.

I grab my bag and head downstairs before Elena can start pitching another, loud, fit. I'm not stupid, having been brought up by a basically single mother with a twin sister to boot, I know by now that an angry woman spells all kinds of trouble.

When faced with an angry woman, you have only two choices to escape their wraith, either run away as fast and as far as you can, or die.

That's it.

I would say run away to Mexico if at all possible, but there are angry women in Mexico too. I'm not sure if there are angry women anywhere in the afterlife, if you believe in such things, or not. I guess you'll just have to chance it and send word back to the rest of us if you can.

As for angry women, in general...please don't follow me to Mexico.

My mother smiles at me as I come into the kitchen. We live in a fairly large three bedroom condo, it's a nice place and I like living here with my sister and mother.

"Good morning sweet heart" Mom says, her smile bright, but the dark rings under her eyes suggest tiredness. I know my father's death took a toll on her, even though they were never actually together, and John spent most of my life out of town.

He was what polite people might call an absent father. And what normal people would call an unreliable dick.

My father died in the same car accident as Jeremy's parents, my Aunt and Uncle. They went over the edge of Wickery bridge. I'm just glad neither Elena nor Jeremy were in the car.

I, however, was.

It's not something I like to think about too closely. That leads to depressing thoughts I'd rather lock away forever.

My mother works at Whitmore college as a professor of parapsychology. Yeah, it's a real thing, and quite interesting if you're willing to look past some of the more insane parts, like Demons and Fae.

Vampires, witches and werewolves however...I've known they exist for a long time. Its the one useful bit of information our father ever shared with Elena and me.

I even wear a bracelet with vervain woven deeply into it. You know, just in case a vampire gets any ideas.

Elena thinks I'm mad, that vampires were driven out of Mystic Falls over a hundred years ago. But something tells me it's better to be prepared anyway.

I sort of understand what vampires must feel like when it comes to vervain. I have an allergic reaction to iron, which sucks. It makes me feel dizzy and sick. I can manage touching small amounts for a short time, but I'm sure a lot of it might just kill me.

Why couldn't I just be allergic to physics? Is that so much to ask?

It could be worse, I could be allergic to chocolate or bread or books or something else vital to the existence of my happiness.

"Morning mom" I say, and I lean forward on the kitchen counter to meet her eyes, "Maybe you should take the day off, tell them you're sick or something"

Mom raises an eyebrow at me,

"And why, exactly, would I do that dear son of mine?"

I roll my eyes and reply,

"Because you look tired, and tired people need sleep, and tired people who need sleep shouldn't very well sleep whilst at work"

Mom chuckles and reaches over to push some of my dishevelled fringe away from my forehead. She smiles at me again, and it seems more real this time,

"I'm fine B, don't worry about me. Worry about getting through the school day in one piece"

I want to argue, but my mother, much like my sister, is stubborn to a fault, and once she's decided something, that's it, there's no changing her mind. I nod reservedly,

"Yeah, alright, just take it easy"

She tapes me on the head and points a finger in my face,

"And you, behave yourself for once. No more snarking off to teachers because you think you're smarter than they are-"

"-I am smarter than them"

"And no correcting what they say-"

"-but they're wrong"

"That isn't the point B-"

"-Yes...yes it is, they're wrong, I'm right, that is enteirally the point-"

"Beau...just...let it go. Let them be wrong. We've talked about this. It's ok to be smarter than everyone else-"

"-I'm just not allowed to shove it in everyone's face, yeah, yeah, I got it"

Mom squeezes my cheeks, mostly because she knows it annoys me, and winks, before grabbing her briefcase and moving towards the door. She kisses Elena on the head and says to both of us,

"I'll be back around seven, alright, make yourself some dinner if you want, I've left money by the phone for take out if you want it. I love you both"

"Love you too Mom" Elena and I chorus.

When mom's gone, Elena turns away from her cereal and says to me,

"I'm worried about Mom, Beau, she looks so tired all the time. She's overworking herself, it's obvious"

I make a noise of agreement and put some toast into the toaster,

"Yeah, I know. But it's not like we can ground her, is it? She has the weekend off, we'll make sure she gets some rest then, ok"

Elena runs a frustrated hand through her hair, but nods in acceptance.

By the time my toast is done, we have to leave, so I grab it to go.

Jeremy is living with his Aunt Jenna, Elena and I know her well, as our mother brought us up with the help of our Aunt and Uncle. Isobel was only a teenager when she had Elena and I, so she needed all the help she could get, and John was basically useless.

He always was.

...

Jeremy practically sprints away from me and Elena when we get to school, which is ok, but I can see that it upsets Elena.

I reach out to her and she leans into me. Today is gonna be hard for my sister, and my younger cousin. Despite what Elena may think, I really do want to be there for them, I just don't know how. There's not exactly a manual for this stuff.

We make our way into school, Caroline and Bonnie are waiting by the entrance for us. Bonnie pulls me into a hug, and so does Caroline.

"How are you?" Bonnie asks me, sympathy in her eyes.

I shrug noncommittally,

"I'm alright" I answer briefly, not really wanting to go into it all right now.

Caroline is her usual bright and oblivious self. I do worry about her sometimes, I don't know if she could ever handle real tragedy in her life. I hope she never has to.

I'm closer to Bonnie really, although my best friend is technically Matt. I actually dated Bonnie for a while when we first started High school, but it became apparent quite quickly that she wasn't my type. Nor was any other female for that matter,.

Telling Bonnie I'm gay was one of the most awkward moments in my entire life, it was awful, especially as I'm a pretty awkward and weird person anyway. To be fair, Bonnie took it rather well, and she's never resented me. At least I hope not.

I told everyone else as sort of an afterthought. It didn't really matter to me what anyone but my family thought, who actually accepted me rather easily. Although being Mystic Falls resident gay teen isn't something I exactly relish in to be honest.

I keep hoping someone else will come out, if only so the pressure will be taken off me a bit. I've been accused of 'gaying things up'. I have no idea what that means. I'm not camp or anything, I just clean myself regularly and can actually dance properly, rather than just shuffle around a lot.

I've had a few secret flings with guys, some even of the jock persuasion, but they all stand firm on the whole 'straight thing'. As if sexuality is some sort of trend or fashion statement. It is not. Although I am fond of my black t-shirt that reads in big block lettering 'Make way for the gay'.

When I first came out I got a little trouble from some guys in school, even Matt seemed a little wary at first, although he swiftly got over it once I explained that there was no way I fancied him. Matt is far too boy next door for me, plus he's like my brother by this point. I'd no sooner fancy him than I would Jeremy or Elena.

Tyler was my biggest problem really, he didn't understand how I could suddenly 'become gay'. I explained calmly, and slowly (because you really have to with people like Ty), that you do not 'become' gay, just like you don't suddenly 'become' straight. Sexuality is not a pair of socks people, you don't just change them whenever you feel like it.

It's not so bad now, although I do occasionally need to bring out my penguin analogy for people in Mystic Falls who refuse to keep their opinions to themselves at town events. You'd think that would be a good enough reason to get out of going to town events. You'd be wrong.

I have pushy friends who insist on me being sociable. It's very annoying. If you have any friends like that then my advice is to kill them, it is the only course of action that makes sense.

For those of you asking yourselves, or those around you, 'what is the penguin analogy?' My answer to all of you is, you'll have to wait, I'll explain later.

Matt is waiting by my locker, so I break away from Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Things are still awkward between Elena and Matt since she dumped him over the summer, it was pretty harsh. I felt bad that I couldn't talk shit about Elena with Matt properly because she's my sister. But that's what you're meant to do when your best friend gets dumped, you're meant to tell them how crap the person they got dumped by is.

I couldn't exactly say 'well, I never liked the bitch anyway'. I mean, I suppose I could have said that, but something tells me Matt wouldn't have believed it coming from me. So I left the Elena slamming to Tyler and Matt's sister, Vicki.

Of course, I didn't tell Elena how hard Matt was taking the break up. It was hard for me, because I felt the constant pressure to pick a side. Matt or Elena's. I couldn't do it, as I understood both their point of views. On the one side, Elena felt she couldn't be the kind of girl Matt wanted her to be anymore. And on the other side, Matt just got dumped by the girl of his dreams. His words, not mine.

I do not believe that Elena is the right girl for Matt, I never have. I've told him that since she broke up with him and he asked me why I never said anything before. The truth is that Elena isn't tame enough for Matt, she's got a wildly passionate side. I know what my sister needs, she needs a bad boy, someone to keep her on her toes.

I didn't tell Matt that, obviously.

I just told him Elena wasn't the kind of girl I thought Matt would end up with. He needs someone who can appreciate his kindness and wholesome bravery in the right way.

I didn't tell him that either, because that would be weird. It's just not the kind of thing a gay friend says to his best, straight, friend. I'm not a complete novice when it comes to social interactions.

Matt is leaning against the lockers and he smiles widely at me despite his forlorn puppy eyes that were tracking Elena only moments before. I'm gonna have to snap him out of it somehow, maybe find him a girl...yeah, I don't know about that, I'm not good at setting people up, I have proven that in the past when I tried to set up Caroline with Tyler.

It did not go well.

"Alright Matt?" I ask as I open my locker to stuff in some books.

My best friend nods, his baby blue eyes betray the smile on his face though and I sigh,

"You know, being single isn't all that bad. You might even like it"

Matt snorts out a laugh,

"It's not about being single or not Beau, you know that"

I make a face at him and sigh again,

"You can't pine over my sister forever you know. I mean, I love her, but she's not that great"

Matt laughs again, and it's more genuine this time,

"You would say that Beau, she's a girl and your sister. PLus, you've never been dumped by someone you love"

I have to give him that one.

"You're right, I haven't, but I do know what it's like to feel like there's something wrong with you, to feel uncertain about who you are and what you want. I do get it Matt, maybe not in the same way, but I do get it"

Matt closes his eyes tightly and then lets out a harsh breathe, when he opens his eyes again he's smiling,

"I know you do. That's why you're the only one I talk to about it"

I raise an amused eyebrow,

"What? You haven't confided in Ty, the most insensitive jerk in school? Why in the world not?"

Matt and me burst into laughter at the same time, and Matt just shakes his head in response. When the bell rings, we make our way to class, and boredom quickly takes over.

...

The day doesn't get truly exciting until I catch Jeremy buying drugs. Oh, they grow up so fast.

I take the drugs off of him and smack him over the head.

"What in hell's name do you think you're doing taking drugs Jer?" I snap, the little idiot will probably end up overdosing in the woods like the rest of those useless druggies.

Jeremy gives me his trademark 'teen sneer'. Ha, if he thinks that's gonna work, he has another thing coming, I invented that look damn it.

"It's just some weed, jeez, Beau, get over it" Jeremy grumbles, his arms crossed defensively.

I shake my head at him,

"This is serious Jer, you don't need to be fucking around with drugs, especially not right now"

I know it was the wrong thing to say only moments after I say it.

"NOT RIGHT NOW! WHY IS THAT BEAU? BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Jer is yelling at me now, and it's easy to see that Jeremy and Elena are related.

Before I can respond though, Jeremy is shoving past me and practically sprinting away from the bathroom. I decide not to chase after him. I do not run, not for man, beast or even slightly deranged cousins.

I flush his drugs down the toilet and walk out of the bathroom, straight into a guy I've never seen before. And trust me, I would have remembered this particular guy.

He's so handsome that I almost swallow my own tongue. But, damn, that is one fine looking man right there.

Mr. Tall, handsome and in my way catches my arm to stop me from stumbling over. He looks down into my face with those grassy green eyes of his, and for that single moment I feel like everything in my life finally makes sense. It's like a beam of light is rushing through my body, showing me things I never knew about myself and the world around me. Everything looks brighter, louder, more intense in every way.

Then it's over and I'm back to being the most awkward fucker in Mystic Falls again.

I cough to clear my throat and say,

"Uh...hi"

Oh yeah, can you believe I'm single with lines like that in my flirting arsenal?

Grass eyes quirks a small smile at me. He has the whole handsome broody loner thing down pat, and I am liking it.

"Hi, are you alright?" he asks, his voice low and surprisingly intimate.

I wet my lips, like a freak, because they're now painfully dry. I open my mouth to respond,

"Uh...yes"

Oh Jesus, just kill me now, it'll be a lot less painful than this.

Grass eyes tilts his head to the side, his gaze boring into me,

"I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

Good, now I have a name.

I nod once, and I know I'm still staring at him. His hand is still on my arm. I am not prepared for this.

"Uh...right"

Fuck.

Stefan laughs, amusement sparking in his eyes,

"This is usually the point where you tell me your name"

"Beau" I manage to get out, "My name is Beau. Beau Gilbert."

Stefan opens his mouth to speak, possibly to ask me if I need to go find my handler, but before he can get another word out, another impossibly handsome man comes up behind Stefan and slap him on the back.

Handsome number two's eyes instantly flicker to me and he grins widely, his teeth perfectly white and a little scary, he looks like a predator, warning his prey. He's quite a bit shorter than Stefan, and his eyes are pale blue with gold flecks inside the iris. I've never seen anyone with eyes like that. Finally, someone else with freaky genetics.

His hair is white blond, like really white blond, I didn't know anyone who wasn't Draco Malfoy had hair like that. But apparently this guy does. His body and bouncy, excitable way of moving makes me think one thing: wet dream twink.

Like seriously, this guy could be right out of a classier porno.

But that's just me...is that what they mean by 'gaying things up'?

If so then I am marginally less offended.

Stefan raises a seemingly exasperated eyebrow at twinky. Twinky thrusts a hand out towards me and says in way-to-enthusiastic voice,

"Hello beautiful, my name's Bastian Salvatore, who are you?"

Bastian is practically fucking vibrating in front of me, and I almost ask what he's taken. But that would be rude. Plus, he seems nice, and I'm not that mean. Most of the time.

I smile in return to Bastian's full blown grin, although my eyes keep darting back to Stefan, who is now staring at me again, and still touching my arm!

"I'm Beau, it's...uh...nice to meet you...Bastian" And I really mean it actually...wait a second...Salvatore...brothers...uh oh.

Vampires.

But no...they couldn't be...could they?

Oh yes they could! Shit!

RUN!

I try to keep my breathing under control as I say,

"Yeah, well, guys...I gotta get to class so...see you around"

I pretty much speed walk away before they can say anything or...vamp out on me.

I meant what I said about running.

Stefan's grip only tightens for a few moments, and then he lets go and I don't look back. But I can feel Stefan's piercing green eyes burning into me. And I also hear Bastian say to his brother,

"I like that one Stef"

And Stefan reply,

"Me too"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the moment Beau would later look back on as the moment when everything changed.


	2. 'Brothers, elements, and a Grave meeting'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the new Salvatore brothers! xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or any of the characters on the show...I do however own this fanfic, which is almost as good ;) xxx

Caspian's P.O.V

Mystic Falls.

For once I am in complete agreement with Damon, this was a ridiculous idea.

I haven't come back to Mystic Falls in over one hundred years. I was quite happy for it to stay that way too. But, unfortunately, The Vampire high council, led by the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world, Mikael, decided to inform my youngest brother Stefan that his Soulstar mate is here. In Mystic Falls.

It just had to be Mystic bloody Falls, didn't it.

The Vampire council have the ability to see into the future, or I should say that they can occasionally see something of import through a complicated and powerful ritual.

It is not clear how vampires came into existence, much like humans we can only speculate. However the Mikaelson's are by far the eldest vampire family in the world. As a Salvatore, my lineage goes back more than a thousand years. I was born a vampire, as were all four of my brothers. New age vampires, as in turned vampires, are weaker, they burn in the sun and have a horrid reaction to vervain.

Vampires with old blood from old families, such as myself, are immune to those weaknesses, and are far more powerful, and are therefore much harder to kill. We were born wanting blood.

All old families have special skills that come along with that bloodline, for example the Mikaelson's ability to see into the future. The Salvatore's are best known for their elemental abilities-fire, water, air and earth.

My brother Damon and I have control over fire, whereas our brother Bastian has control over air, and Stefan can control water. Kaiden is the only one of us able to command the earth, and by extension, nature itself.

Every vampire, apparently, and I use the word 'apparently' because I still think it's stupid, has a Soulstar mate. They are called 'Soulstar mate's' because it is believed that the prophecy of our Soulstar mate's are written in the actual stars. If I was undignified enough to roll my eyes, I would be doing so right now.

But, unfortunately, our kind takes such things very seriously, because The Vampire high council believes it to be true, and we all follow their laws. It is simply how things are done, not even Damon, the most rebellious and impulsive of us all, would go against The Vampire high council without just cause.

Soulstar mates are meant to be sacred to our kind, and are above any other rule or law.

Why Stefan's Soulstar mate is important enough to be seen in a vision by Mikael Mikaelson himself, I have no idea. But Stefan seems to have latched onto the idea like it's his own personal destiny, which I suppose it is. I do not think it is wise to pin all his hopes and dreams on one person though.

I have never been in love, that particular brand of madness has never appealed to me. I've watched my brother Bastian fall head over heels in love three times per month, and it seems to lead to nothing but heartbreak.

Bastian was almost as excited about Stefan finding his Soulstar mate as Stefan was. He is a hopeless romantic, and always has been. Sometimes Bastian truly does behave like a teenager, even though he is over a hundred years old. Prehaps high school is the best place for him.

Vampires of old blood stop maturing physically at varied times, usually it is in their early twenties, but there have been cases of vampires stopping at childhood, or in elderly appearance.

Our mother was killed by Hunters soon after Stefan was born, and our father was condemned to death by The Vampire high council for attempting to murder his son, and my brother, Damon. Damon still refuses to talk about the event, and I see no reason to push. My brother does volatile things when he is pushed.

When Stefan was informed of his Soulstar mate's existence in Mystic Falls, he pleaded with us to move here. We have strayed from each other over the years, but we find our way back as a family, and as brothers, eventually every time.

Bastian of course agreed instantly, and what Bastian wants, Bastian usually gets. Mostly because it's so damn exhausting to refuse him. Bastian may play the fool, but he is by far the sneakiest, fiercest, man I have ever met, when he wants to be.

His looks, small compact body, light blue eyes with gold flecks, pretty facial features, and pale white hair, along with the biggest grin in existence, make him seem far less dangerous than he actually is.

I am the most similar in appearance to Stefan, as I am tall and classically handsome. My hair is closely cropped and dark blond. My eyes are a very dark blue, almost like two navy blue gemstones.

Kaiden is broad shouldered, and has raven black hair like our brother Damon, his eyes resemble emeralds, which seem even more vivid and strikingly intelligent behind his chosen geek-chic esq black rimmed glasses.

According to Stefan, he's already found his Soulstar mate after only a few days of living in Mystic Falls. I am reluctant to believe it, but it's not my life, I cannot control Stefan or what he thinks.

If I could control my brothers then life would be a lot easier for me, them, and a lot of other people in the world I'm sure.

We're all discussing it now, in one of our old family homes, and it's going about as well as could be expected with our family.

"It's wonderful isn't it!" Bastian exclaims excitedly, practically vibrating all over the place as per usual.

I catch Damon's narrowed gaze, and it does not surprise me when he nods at me, only to turn a smirk on Stefan and say,

"Oh yes, it's fan-frickin-tastic. Our brother's Soulmoon mate is, not only a High school student, but also a human. A Gilbert, no less. Yep, this is definitely excellent news" Damon holds a mocking hand over his heart, "I have never been this happy"

Stefan rolls his eyes and stiffens in annoyance at our brother's words. Damon and Stefan have always had issues with each other, they seem to fall in and out of being friends over and over again.

It's quite frustrating for the rest of us.

Bastian makes a snorting dismissive sound and waves a hand at Damon,

"Shut up Damon. You know full well it's Soulstar mate. You got the same education as the rest of us. You're just jealous because Stefan found the love of his life first"

Damon eyes spark angrily and a fire bursts into life quite near Bastian, who in response merely raises an eyebrow at our brother and pokes his tongue out at him. Bastian has never feared Damon, or his explosive temper, which is one reason why they clash so much.

"Damon" I say in a warning tone, "The last thing we need is the whole fucking house burning down, thank you"

Kaiden adds his first input to the discussion by holding his hand up and saying,

"Seconded. Go take your pissing contest outside"

Kaiden is sitting down on the sofa with a heavy looking book on his lap. He's always been the most studious out of all of us, and enjoys reading the same way Damon enjoys drinking and Bastian enjoys drawing and painting.

Stefan and I are the writers in the family.

Damon practically snarls in indignation, but clicks his finger and thumb, the fire immediately dies, having left no marks behind. Damon may be violent and unpredictable, but he has amazing control over his element, it might be because fire is the element most influenced by intense emotion. And Damon feels things more intensely than any of us.

I sigh heavily and ask Stefan,

"So, you want to stay here, then"

Stefan regards me for a few moments before nodding firmly,

"I want to lead my own life, without all the supernatural stuff getting in the way"

"And you think living here will give you that?" I ask, slightly curious despite myself.

"I think being with Beau Gilbert will give me that" Stefan answers cryptically.

"So...you want to be...what...normal?" Damon says with such scorn that I'm afraid the whole house might be engulfed in flames soon.

Stefan's jaw hardens and he replies,

"I want to choose how I live my life on my own terms"

"And still go to High school?" I ask, just to clarify.

Stefan nods,

"Yes, I think it'll help me feel more comfortable here. Like how Kaiden wears glasses to feel more ordinary"

Kaiden's emerald eyes widen almost comically, and he snaps,

"I do not wear my glasses to feel more ordinary-"

Bastian cuts in with a wide teasing smile,

"Yeah, Stefan" he jerks a thumb at Kaiden, "Ravenclaw boy over there wears them to make sure everyone knows that he's the 'smart one' in the family"

Kaiden narrows his eyes at Bastian,

"Ravenclaw boy? You are such an imbecile, it's painful to admit, even to myself, that we're genetically related"

Bastian just winks at Kaiden, causing Kaiden to become even more agitated. Bastian does have this way of driving people insane. It's a talent.

Stefan says to Kaiden,

"I told you it was a bad idea to get him into reading"

Kaiden throws his hands up,

"Somehow, I didn't think introducing him to 'Harry Potter' books would come back to bite me in the ass!"

"I suppose 'Ravenclaw boy' is better than the usual 'Dorko' or 'King of the virgins'" I say diplomatically as I lean casually against the wall, my arms crossed.

Kaiden looks between me and Bastian, and then scoffs haughtily, glaring at Bastian,

"Just because I don't throw myself at every man or woman who even looks at me, doesn't make me a virgin, you whore"

Bastian laughs loudly, almost jumping up and down on the spot,

"You know I take that as a compliment" he says happily.

It bemuses me, what makes Bastian so damn thrilled all the time. Humans tend to think he's on drugs, but I'd wager it's the ability to control wind. Something about that element makes him flow through life like an air current.

It's similar to Stefan's eerie calmness, since his element is water, and Damon's explosive destructiveness, as his element is fire.

Kaiden grinds his teeth, his gaze still level with Bastian's,

"Only you would" Kaiden snips.

Damon is shaking his head now though, his eyes blazing as he stares at Stefan, he explodes before anyone can speak,

"When are you finally gonna accept that you aren't human?"

Stefan's straightens to his full height and replies,

"I know I'm not human, Damon. That doesn't mean I have to behave like a monster just to prove a point"

I wince at his wording, and prepare myself for the impending fight.

Damon growls, and fire sparks to life all around him, it turns from red and orange to azure blue and black, my brother's own personality mixing in with his elemental power. Blue fire has always been Damon's trademark.

Bastian's eyes dart between Damon and Stefan excitedly. Kaiden just rolls his eyes and ignores them, going back to his book.

That leaves it up to me to take control and stop our brothers from destroying our home. I hold a hand up, moving forward,

"Walk away Stefan"

Stefan turns an annoyed look at me, but gives Damon one final glare before leaving the living room and going upstairs to his room. Damon makes a move to follow, but I send him a harsh stare.

Damon and I lock eyes, and the usual stand off commences. It's always been this way with me and Damon. We're the closest in age and were raised as such. I am closest to Damon out of all my brothers, and I know he feels the same, even when he is behaving like a dick.

Bastian breaks the tense moment by saying,

"For fuck sake Damon, stop being such a drama princess! Leave Stefan alone, he can play human if he wants to"

I'm about to snap at Bastian to not antagonise Damon, but Damon surprises me by breaking eye contact and saying, his voice deep with supressed anger,

"This will end badly for all of us" without another word, Damon storms out of the house.

Great...I can't help but wonder if Damon is right this time. Something about Mystic Falls feels off, and I have no idea what.

I need to get out of this house and think for a while, perhaps visit my mother's grave. I have always felt that being around the dead helps one calm and center their mind to the things that matter most.

Elena's P.O.V

I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. In the graveyard, next to my father's headstone.

I just felt...like I needed to be in a place where no one would ask me if I was alright, or if I'm still grieving as harshly as I was four months ago. I do hate to lie, and answering 'yes' to the first question and 'I'm fine, thanks' to the second question would both be outright lies.

But they are the answers I always give.

When someone asks 'how are you?', they don't really want an answer.

Sometimes I wish I was brave enough to let go of my grief and move on with my life, the way I'm supposed to. But for some reason I just can't. Losing my father, aunt and uncle broke something inside of me that can never be fixed.

All I can do is put tape over the hole and hope it holds.

I'm not like Beau. He seems able to just push his grief aside like it doesn't matter.

I do love my twin brother, but sometimes he worries me. I worry that he doesn't express his feelings and emotions to anyone. He's always there for someone else if they need him, but he doesn't allow himself to be taken care of.

I want to do something for him, to help him, but he will always insist that he's fine and doesn't need help. Maybe he really is ok, and maybe he really doesn't need my help or my support.

Beau's always been strong-willed like that, nothing ever gets him down for too long.

And then there's Jeremy, what the hell am I going to do about Jeremy?

He's just a mixed up kid who thinks nobody understands what he's going through. I want to tell him that I understand how lost he's feeling right now, because I feel just as lost.

I wasn't close to my father, but I didn't quite resent him the way Beau did. As far as Beau was concerned, our father was useless, and to a certain extent, I kind of agreed with my brother on that front.

But that doesn't change the fact that he was our father, the only father we'll ever have, and now he's gone.

I miss my aunt and uncle too, they were always there for us when we needed them. They helped our mother when she was struggling through high school and then college with two children to look after at home. We likely wouldn't be in our own home with our mother, safe and secure, right now if not for them. I'll never forget what they did for us.

I sigh and close my diary, usually it helps to write things down in there, but this time it just feels like I'm repeating myself over and over again, and coming up with exactly zero solutions.

But, then, my problems aren't exactly easily solved.

Suddenly I get a prickly feeling at the back of my neck and my shoulders tense. It's not exactly a bad feeling, more like a warning of something coming. I can't tell if it's a good something or not though.

I stand up slowly, and almost jump right out of my skin when I turn around and bump head first into a solid chest. I making a gasping sound and look up, stumbling backwards slightly in surprise.

I didn't hear him come up behind me, I must have been thinking harder than I thought to miss that.

My eyes widen when I take in the man in front of me. He's gorgeous, more than gorgeous even.

He's tall and impossibly handsome, with dark ocean blue eyes and an almost imposingly serious gaze. I feel like my whole body is on fire. I've never been drawn to someone in this way before, it's almost frightening, but something in me know this man won't hurt me, even though his size and eyes suggest how intimidating he must seem to other people.

His dark blue sweater that match his eyes, expensive looking jeans, hard grey boots and close cropped golden hair all suggest casual privilege, and I wonder if he's related to the two new students at school, Stefan and Bastian.

Beau acted weird all day, and got especially twitchy when Bonnie pointed out that Stefan would not stop staring at him during class. To be fair, Stefan really was staring at him with an intensity I don't understand.

I tried to talk to Beau about it, but he just told me to stay away from them, and that he would explain later at home. I decided to come here before heading home to our condo, whatever Beau has to tell me can wait. I don't know why he would freak out about some new guy having a thing for him, knowing Beau he'd love that.

Stefan is absurdly good looking too, and his face is very similar in bond structure to this man's. Bastian practically screams cute and quirky, he seems sweet, if a little excitable.

I realise that I've been standing here staring at this guy and not saying anything, but, then, he's been staring right back and not saying anything either.

"Hi...were you watching me, before?" I ask, and then I want to slap myself, that came out sounding way worse than I meant it too.

Now he probably thinks I'm crazy paranoid or something.

The man seems to be staring at me with abstract wonder in his eyes, but he answers casually,

"No. I was just visiting a grave near here, I have family buried in this cemetery"

I have to fight to stop myself from cringing outwardly. Of course he has family here, way to go Elena, very tactful of you.

"Oh, sorry...wow, tactless...I was just thinking about...stuff...confusing stuff...and I got lost in my own head for a while, and I didn't hear you come up behind me...and um...I'm Elena" I say, embarrassed to my very core right now.

He smiles though, it's a small smile, but I feel somehow reassured by it.

"I'm Caspian Salvatore"

I raise my eyebrows,

"Salvatore? I think your brothers go to my school...Stefan and Bastian?"

Caspian nods once and says,

"Yes, they're two of my younger brothers, we've just moved here"

I tilt my head to the side and ask interestedly,

"How many of you are there?"

Caspian gives me that small smile again and answers,

"Five, me and my four brothers"

My eyes widen without me meaning them to,

"Woah, four brothers, I only have one and that's enough"

Caspian asks me, seeming equally curious,

"You have a brother?"

I smile at him, unable to help myself. I feel at ease with Caspian, it's so strange, but I'm not ready to question it yet,

"Yeah, he's my twin, Beau"

Something flashes in Caspian's eyes, an intense emotion that I can visibly see he has to push down,

"Beau? As in Beau Gilbert?"

"Uh, yes. Why?" I wonder how he knows who Beau is.

Caspian's expression relaxes slightly, although I can tell it's slightly forced,

"My brother, Stefan, mentioned Beau. He said he was nice"

I can't help a giggle at that,

"Beau? Nice? I don't know if that's how I'd describe my twin"

Caspian leans forward a bit, even more into my space and asks,

"You two don't get along?"

I shrug,

"We get along fine. Beau and me are just pretty different people, but I love him, and he's always there for me when I need him. He drives me crazy sometimes though."

I don't know what's making me answer all these questions without flinching, but I know it has something to do with Caspian's presence. I don't understand how I know that though.

It seems like Stefan definitely has a thing for Beau, I'll have to talk to him about it when I get home.

"I understand that, my brothers...they can be...difficult at times"

I'm about to answer when I get a text, I take out my phone and turn away to look at the message from Beau,

_**"Come home, now. I have something important to talk to you about."** _

I frown down at the screen, and I look up to say something to Caspian. I blink and look around wildly when it seems that Caspian has vanished. Wow, weird. I shake my head, dismissing creeped out thoughts until the name Salvatore starts ringing around inside my head.

Salvatore.

Why does that sound so familiar?

Salvatore brothers...oh, crap...Vampires.

I text Beau saying I'll be home in a few minutes and I rush to my car, looking around for Caspian, just in case.

There are vampires in Mystic Falls.

A whole family of them. Two of the brothers go to my school. And I'm insanely attracted to one of them.

Life just got a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I gave you glimpse into the brothers dynamic, I hope you enjoyed it. xxx
> 
> Next chapter-Intro of Arrow-what happens when Arrow moves in next door to Beau and Elena?
> 
> How will Beau and Elena react to vampires being in their town?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! xxx


	3. 'Batman, unwanted hugs and an impossible thing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, Annabelle asked me last time to give you photo's of the OC's in my story, since there are a lot of them, and I decided to do that for you all. Now, keep in mind that these pictures aren't exactly accurate to the descriptions in my story, they are just rough outlines of what I invision my OC's to look like-
> 
> Beau Gilbert-Joe Collier
> 
> Arrow Wild Saltzman-Arran Sly/Stephen James (I couldn't decide, so I'd say it's a mixture of both)
> 
> Caspian Salvatore-Ferran Calderon
> 
> Kaiden Salvatore-Simon Van Meervenne
> 
> Bastian Salvatore-Aaron Bruckner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or any of the characters on the show...I do however own this fanfic, which is almost as good ;) xxx

**Arrow's P.O.V**

"And we've moved to a town that sounds like it came right out of a teenage horror film because..." I flip the penknife I usually keep in my boot over my fingers using my knuckles. A habit that got me a bad rep in every secondary school I ever got forced to attend.

My teachers used say it made me look 'common', fancy way of calling me a chav, yeah. My mum and dad would snap at me to do something useful with it. I'd answer back, saying something like, 'what, rob a Tesco express?'

Look, I don't never nick shit, I just look like I would. And talk like I would. But that don't mean nothin'. My old man used to wash my mouth out with soap when I'd say things like that, and tell me not to be such a little smartarse prick. He told me to train harder so I could Hunt, make myself worth the air I breathed, you know.

My Uncle Ric just rolls his eyes and mutters 'youth' under his breathe.

Uncle Ric slaps me over the head, but not like a proper smack the way my mate Jack's old man used to thwack him, just a teasing one. I do like my uncle, right, but, he's proper weirdo sometimes.

"Because, smartass, I've got a new job here" Ric answers.

Lie.

I'll tell you one thing about me right now, I know when someone's lyin'. Like, I properly know. It's always been a talent of mine, you see, and I've never doubted it. Sometimes things just feel right, and sometimes they really don't. It ain't my fault everyone else is crap at telling the difference.

"You're full of shit Uncle Ric" I say with a smirk as I unload a few more stuff from our boxes in the quite comfortable kitchen.

I've lived in a lot of places, since my parents were Hunters, we moved around, like, all the time. I'm used to it, or actually, I'm used to dodgy hotels and sleeping on hard floors. Just for a few weeks until we moved on again though.

But this...this nice condo...it feels pretty damn permanent. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Uncle Ric isn't into the Hunting thing like my parents were. I mean, he has skills and that, but ever since I came to live with him, he's been fucking obsessed with giving me a 'normal life'. Whatever the fuck that is. Bein' honest, I don't think I'd know how to live a normal life even if I had one.

I was raised a Hunter, simple as. Soon as I finish school I'm gonna get back to England and pick up where my parents left off. I don't even know why Uncle Ric gives a shit about me going to High school at all. He says he wants me to have options, but since the first time my dad showed me how to shoot a crossbow when I was five, I knew Hunting was my future.

Some things just are, and there ain't no changing 'em.

Even if you wanted to.

"Go get some more boxes from the car Arrow" Ric says with a long sigh, obviously ignoring my previous comment.

He likes to do that. Sigh and ignore my 'crassness', as he'd put it, I mean. It's alright, I guess, better than him getting pissed and trying to knock me about or just get rid of me like a lot of people would.

My Uncle's a good man for the most part. Actually, technically he's my Godfather, but he was as good as a brother to my mum, so I've always called him my uncle.

"Yeah yeah, I'm goin'" I mutter as I kick open the front door and stride down the hallway.

I'm halfway to the stairs when another door opens in the condo complex. A few seconds later I'm struck dumb when out walks the most beautiful fucking bloke I've ever seen in my entire life. I mean, like, Jesus Christ, this guy is fit enough to make even straight cocks leak at just the sight of him.

He's tall and slim, with just a hint of definition in his arms and legs, enough to let me know he's stronger than he looks. His face is goddamn perfect, I swear, I've never seen anyone look like that outside of a magazine, I didn't even know it was possible to look like that for real. His hair's jet black and curls over his ears. To finish it all off, he's got the biggest eyes known to man, and, I kid you not, they're freakin' purple.

What the actual _fuck_?

Angel boy stops dead at the sight of me. His eyes widen, if that's even possible.

I arch an eyebrow at him and he blushes crimson, his pale as snow skin making the redness even more pronounced. I take a few steps forward, our eyes meeting. I'm a bit taller than him, and way more built. I try not to intimidate people, but somethin' about me just seems to scream 'trouble, avoid at all costs'.

Woah, Angel boy is even more gorgeous up close. And those eyes...crap, and I thought my eyes were weird.

He still hasn't said anything. I still haven't said anything. And it's...actually not uncomfortable.

I think we might just get on.

My eyes catch sight of his t-shirt, it's black and reads in big white bold letters,

**'ALWAYS BE YOURSELF**

**-UNLESS YOU CAN BE BATMAN-**

**THEN BE BATMAN'**

I don't quite catch the snicker before it comes out, and I make no attempt to hide the amusement in my own silver-as-the-moon eyes. I meet the blokes stunning purple gaze before saying,

"A'ight mate?" I hold out a hand for him to take. You know, bein' polite and all that. Hand shaking is pretty much as friendly as I get, none of that hugging or cheek kissing mallarky thanks.

Angel boy's face breaks out into a grin and he takes the hand I offered, shaking it once, surprisingly firmly, and then let it go.

"Yeah...I'm...alright. Are you...English?"

I shake my head,

"Nah, I just talk like this to sound more edumicated, innit"

I can tell he isn't sure if I'm joking or not, which I am, but he laughs anyways and says,

"Fair enough. I'm Beau Gilbert, I live, uh, there" he points at the door he just came out of.

"Figured" I reply, "My name's Arrow. Do you go to the High school in town, then?"

Beau grimaces, managing to not let the unpleasant expression make him any less beautiful. Shit, I'm not gonna get over this anytime soon. I wish I was into pretty blokes. But, I ain't, give me a leather wearing arsehole with shit impulse control and a violent personality, and I'm sold.

"Yeah, unfortunately...do you?" Beau asks carefully. But it seems to be more general curiosity rather than the usual immediate fear that I'm used to. What with my torn jeans, beaten up leather jacket, mental silver eyes, messily cut dark brown short hair and scowling expression, I've been public enemy number 1 since I was three.

I shrug,

"Apparently. I'm starting tomorrow. Is it shit?"

"Is what shit?"

"High school. Is it shit? I've never been before"

Beau tilts his head from side to side, before answering,

"Depends"

"On what?"

Beau looks over my broad chest, wide shoulders and washboard flat stomach, and makes no attempt to hide his open appreciation of my body. Yeah, I really wish I was into nice and friendly blokes instead of rough dickheads.

"Do you like playing sports?" Beau asks.

"No"

"Do you like dances?"

"No"

"Do you enjoy spending a lot of time around people you hate?"

"Yes, that's my favourite thing to do" I answer sarcastically.

"Are you straight?"

"God, no"

"Do you always answer this bluntly?"

"Yes. It's usually 'yes', 'no' or 'fuck off'...I have a personal liking for option number three"

Suddenly Beau's grin turns explosive and he exclaims,

"Where the frik frak have you been all my life? You're _late_ "

I let a smirk play about my lips,

"Soz, getting the bus from hell is a bitch and a half these days"

"Are you free for a drink? I was just going to stalk my cousin to make sure he doesn't overdose, but fuck, I can do that any day" Beau says without even a hint of sarcasm.

I am not one to judge, seriously, I got no place to with that kind of stuff. My family life wasn't exactly wholesome or nothin'.

I nod my assention,

"I'm helping my Uncle unload our shit from the car, but there's only couple more boxes. Plus, he wants me to make 'friends'" I make air quotes with my fingers when I say 'friends'.

Beau laughs, his purple eyes sparkling, like literally. Woah, double fucking weird.

"I'll help you get some boxes then" Beau says.

I hold my hand up,

"Nah, you don't have to-"

Beau snorts and waves dismissively,

"Shut up, I'm not just gonna _**watch** _ whilst you carry them am I?"

"I don't know, are you, backwoods boy?" I tease wickedly.

Beau pokes his tongue out at me,

"Fuck off you British piece of white trash"

I smirk at Beau and say honestly,

"I think I like you"

Beau smirks right back,

"Yeah, well, there's a lot to like"

**Bastian's P.O.V**

"Oh my God!" I exclaim excitedly.

I can actually feel Kaiden rolling his eyes and attempting to rein in his natural curious streak. Otherwise known to most people as 'extreme nosiness'.

Kaiden eventually loses the internal battle with himself, just as I predicted and asks me grumpily,

"What now?"

I clap and jump on the spot, grinning madly at my brother,

"Caspian's found his Soulstar mate!"

Kaiden sits bolt upright and his green gaze burns into me, surprise lacing his features,

"What? No...Stefan's the one who found his Soulstar mate, Bastian"

I shake my head and look at him sadly, really, if he payed more attention to real life instead of having his face shoved in a book then he might actually know things about our family.

"Caspian found his Soulstar mate yesterday!"

"Where?" Kaiden demands.

"Here! In Mystic Falls. At the Gravyard" I say, my voice getting higher the more excited I get.

Kaiden snorts out a laugh,

"Ok, now I know you're bullshitting. Why would Caspian go to the Mystic falls graveyard?"

I giggle, my hands flashing out in a windmill gesture when I answer,

"Because that's where strong silent types go to meet the love of their lives"

Kaiden groans and slaps his forehead,

"You're an idiot" he snaps at me.

I shake my head with a huff,

"Why are you and Damon always so grumpy about love? It's a wonderful thing you know"

My brother glares at me,

"Maybe because we aren't moronic, idealistic, incredulously ridiculous imbeciles like **YOU!** "

I grin widely at Kaiden,

"Or maybe it's because you want love even more than the rest of us!" I reply with another excited giggle.

I know it drives me brothers insane, but I can't help it.

Kaiden scoffs loudly at me, right up until I throw myself at him on the sofa and engulf him in a full on hug. Kaiden sputters and struggles as I tug him close to me, embracing him. He threatens the existence of my balls on the contingency that I let him the fuck go. I don't let go.

"FEEL THE LOVE BIG BROTHER" I exclaim brightly whilst Kaiden shouts obscenities at me.

I see Stefan walk in over Kaiden's shoulder and he raises a casual eyebrow at us, he gestures at us,

"Do I even want to know?"

I release Kaiden and ruffle his hair, springing back off the sofa before Kaiden can attack.

"I was showing our brother how much I value him" I answer Stefan.

Stefan's the only one of my brothers who doesn't shout at me or get annoyed with the things I say and do. He's pretty chilled out a lot of the time, which I'm sure is a lot to do with his element, water.

He could be a little broody, but I think that was just because he hadn't found the right person to loosen him up yet. Well now he finally has, and I'm really looking forward to seeing how having Beau in his life will change Stefan. From the moment I saw Beau Gilbert, I knew he'd be perfect for Stefan. I just got this feeling in my gut at the sight of them together.

Stefan is excited about it, even though he doesn't really show it. I'm the only one who understands that, our other brothers just don't view love the same way I do. I think it should be cherished as a really special thing. The most important thing you'll ever have in your life is someone who you can love with all your heart, and who loves you with everything they have.

That's what love is for me, it's the ultimate endgame, the greatest gift, of anyone's life. Soulstar mate's are important to me, and I honestly can't wait to find mine. My Soulstar mate's gonna have big brown eyes and he's gonna be artistic. He'll be my polar opposite in almost every way, and we'll compliment each other in kind. That's what Soulstar mate's are for, they're meant to be the other half of you.

Kaiden is glaring furiously at me now, he throws his hands up and threatens to throw his heavy bound book at me,

"He was being a freak! Like he always is!" Kaiden practically yells, he turns his gaze to Stefan, "He says Caspian has found his Soulstar mate"

Stefan crosses his arms and nods,

"Yeah. He has. Her name's Elena Gilbert"

Kaiden's mouth falls open,

"What? Isn't your Soulstar mate's name...Beau Gilbert?"

I almost jumping on the spot again as I say,

"Yeah, they're twins! It's so awesome! We'll all be a massive family!"

Kaiden takes the time to shoot me a dirty look, but his attention is soon back on Stefan,

"Really? They're actually twins?"

"Yes, they are. Mine and Caspian's Soulstar mate's are related" Stefan answers softly.

"That...is kinda fucked up, Stefan. I mean, that can't be a coincidence" Kaiden says, but he seems to be speaking to himself.

Stefan shrugs his shoulders and leans against the wall,

"Maybe. But Caspian and I have agreed to take things...slowly"

I furrow my eyebrows,

"Slowly? What? Why? You should totally tell them the truth!"

Kaiden's head springs us, his green eyes wide,

"NO! For the love of God, no"

Stefan smiles slightly and shakes his head,

"Don't worry, we're not telling either of them anything until we're all ready for it"

"But you are going to date them, right?" I say desperately, my heart breaking at the thought of my brothers denying their happiness.

"Yeah, we'll be... _dating_...them" Caspian strides into the room and stops next to Stefan, "If they let us" he adds.

"Why wouldn't they let you?" I ask, perplexed.

Kaiden rolls his eyes,

"Because not everyone lives in a magical freakin' fairy land the way you do Bastian. Maybe they won't want to date Caspian and Stefan"

"But why not?" I whine, surely they'll see how right Stefan and Caspian are for them. Right? That's how true love works.

"We won't be forcing them into anything" Stefan says matter of factly, "But, hopefully, they'll feel just as pulled to us as we feel to them"

" _Hopefully_ " Caspian mutters, a dark look passes over his strong handsome face. Things might be a bit more complicated than I first thought. But then, with my brothers, it always is.

** Damon's P.O.V **

I swallow the rest of my whiskey and delight in the burning sensation that cascades down my throat. Drowning out this urge to burn Mystic Falls to the ground is gonna take every last bit of self-control I have.

And, to be honest, I don't have much to spare. I never have.

Why do my brothers think giving into to Stefan's fucking childish dreams of play-acting human, is a good idea? One day Stefan will have to grow up and acknowledge what he really is. And that, loathsome as I am to admit it, Stefan and I, aren't that different.

I used to argue that it was our opposing elements that kept us going at each others throats. But more and more lately I'm having to admit to myself that nothing is that simple, and I can't keep running from my family in hope that it'll erase the past.

I can give it a try though. For as long as it lasts.

I've never been like my brothers, I don't see life the same way. I do what I want, damn the consequences until they actually matter. Why bother living your life any other way?

Life doesn't owe you a Goddamn thing, and I don't owe it shit right back.

Stefan's goodie-goodie behaviour pisses me off in a way I can never quite understand. It shouldn't matter that Stefan wants to pretend he's human, like Bastian said, it makes no difference in my life. Not really.

But, for some reason, Stefan's self righteous nature bugs the fuck out of me. I think it has since we were children. I was the eldest, with four younger brothers to take responsibility for. Caspian is only a year younger, but even that small age gap didn't mean much. Everything was still on my shoulders-the expectations, the responsibility, the pressure to...be...better. Cleverer. Stronger. More powerful. More...fuck, just **_more_**.

To be **_the_** best. I never was, and I always knew that.

But Stefan didn't help by being a broody little twit all the time. Somehow the fact that Stefan hated himself was my fault too. I don't know why I'm using past tense with that, Stefan still broods up a storm about every-little-fucking-thing. Stefan's brooding is the root of _**my**_ drinking problems.

One day, I might just find the courage within myself to do the right thing for everyone, and kill him. But I'm not selfless enough for that.

I knock back another drink, alright, a few more, and am about to get up to go 'home', so that I can try not to kill people _there_ , when a wave of something overwhelmingly powerful hits me upside the head.

What the fucking hell was _that?_

I get a strange tingling feelings close to my heart, and the strange electrifying burn travels through my body like a pulse of fire, causing my own elemental ability to stir in excitement.

Now, usually I'm not one to rein in my blue fire when it wants out, but this time, for the sake of my own sanity, I yank it back into submission and my eyes dart around wildly for the cause of my loss of control.

My gaze is immediately drawn to...oh **fuck no**!

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Universe you can screw _right_ off!

Not me. This cannot happen to _me_. Of all people...just no.

The cause of my fire stiffens, muscles tensing obviously, It's head swings around, liquid silver eyes blazing with defiance and anger and a strength of will I didn't know could exist in a human.

It looks right at me. My world tilts off it's axis, giving me the finger on the way.

I stare right back at It.

No, please no.

But, yes, somehow, _yes_.

The impossible has happened... ** _I_** have a Soulstar mate.

And It's a fucking Hunter.

Universe; _**Game on**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll also notice that Arrow is majorly british, being English through and through myself, I can confirm that people in my country really do talk like that (not all, obviously, but some definitely do) xxx
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you thought of the chapter and my character choices. xxx
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Right, my peoples, what did you think? 
> 
> Please don't hold back I really want to know if you liked it, or didn't, and why. It would mean a lot to know what you thought.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if I should continue with this story, it is obviously very AU, but that's what makes it so much fun ;) xxx


End file.
